


With Me

by Darth_Tantrum



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/pseuds/Darth_Tantrum
Summary: This is a series of short, interconnected one-shots focused around the relationship of Alex Summers and the reader. These stories take place in a First Class AU where none of the bad stuff ever happened and everyone is alive and together and Charles is teaching them all at the Mansion, yay! Mush, mush, fluff, fluff.Each story could be read on its own, but they make more sense when read together in order.Heed the notes at the beginning of each chapter for rating/audience appropriateness.Inspired bytheseTumblr text-post writing prompts, compiled by Tumblr userPERSUASIVUS.





	1. Wow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> Featuring prompt #36 ("I’m actually pretty cool if you give me like 5 tries to get it right.") from [this](https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts) prompt list.

You walk in with Raven and Angel and time just stops. Alex forgets what he’s doing and can only stare in awe as you settle on the couch with the girls.

“Hey, man, why don’t you wipe up the drool, huh?” Darwin asks just a little too loudly, punching him in the arm.

To Alex’s complete horror, all three of you look up at him, then start laughing.

With a grimace, he turns away to glare at Darwin. “Thanks for that, man. I owe you,” he scoffs sarcastically.

Darwin just chuckles and shrugs. “You know, you could just go talk to her.”

“I don’t even know who she is.”

“Seriously? Where have you been, man?” he laughs, clapping Alex on the shoulder. “That’s Hank’s cousin, [N].”

“That’s Hank’s cousin?” Alex chokes, head snapping back to your direction to find you, once again, looking over and laughing at his idiocy. Fantastic.

Darwin rolls his eyes with a grin. “Yea, man. He introduced her to everyone yesterday.”

“Not me!”

Darwin can’t help but let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back and once more drawing your attention. Alex tries to hide his red face in shame.

“Maybe you should have been nicer to him, then,” Darwin says, clapping him on the shoulder. “But, you know, you could always introduce yourself.”

“Yea, because I’ve already made such a great first impression,” he mutters, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. At least now you’ve turned your attention back to your conversation with Raven and Angel, instead of his foolishness.

Darwin shrugs. “First impressions are overrated. I’m gonna go grab something to eat. You can come with me and pine some more, if it will make you feel better.”

Alex glares and rolls his eyes. “Nah, I’m good, thanks. You’re such a great friend, man, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I know.” He grins and calls across the room, “Hey, [N], come meet Alex Summers.”

“I hate you and everything you stand for.”

Alex can’t even look at you as you stand and make your way over, leaving Raven and Angel cackling like witches at his expense. But, when you stop in front of him, you smile warmly and he thinks that maybe this won’t be so bad.

“So, you’re the one,” you say with a smirk. “Hank told me about you.”

He swallows the lump in his throat and smiles back. “Good things, I hope.”

“Not even slightly.”

Or maybe it could be much worse than he thought.

Darwin chuckles and slaps him on the back. “Well, I’m gonna go grab something to eat. You kids have fun.”

Alex scowls after him, and if no one else were in the room he might throw an energy blast at him just out of spite.

“So,” you say, a hint of mischief in your eyes. “Drooling, huh?”

He lets out a long, low groan and lowers his eyes. “Sorry. Look, I swear, **I’m actually pretty cool if you give me, like, five tries to get it right.** ”

You laugh lightly, your face practically glowing as you watch him. “Five tries, huh? Well, you’ve used, what? Three? Four, if you count all the horrible things Hank said about you. So, that leaves you one left.” You grin. “Wow me.”

“One try left? Alright, no pressure,” he chuckles, running his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he extends his hand to you. “Hi, I’m Alex and I would love to get to know you better. Do you think you might want to hang out some time?”

Giggling, you shake his hand—and God, your skin is so soft. “Hi, Alex. I’m [N] and I think that would be awesome. I’m free right now. How about right now?”

He grins and nods. “Right now sounds perfect.”


	2. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: PG for minor swearing (but no f-bombs)
> 
> Featuring prompt #7 ("You’re really cute and it’s ruining my life because I think about kissing you all the time.") from [this](https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts) prompt list.

Alex hovers in the doorway, watching you kicking Sean’s ass at checkers, with a grin on his face. Listening to you laugh as Sean throws his hands up in defeat is the highlight of his day. It’s still difficult to believe that someone as beautiful and outgoing as you could be related to a science nerd like Hank. But, man, he wants to thank that blue-furred beast every day that you’re here.

Too bad he’s barely been able to stand being in the same room with you for more than ten minutes at a time, lately.

Once he’d gotten over his initial stumbles when you first met, the two of you actually hit it off pretty well. It didn’t take long for the two of you to become close friends. But just friends. No matter how hard he’d tried to flirt with you, you ignored it. Or worse, you told him how “any girl” would be lucky to have him, while never saying you would be lucky to have him.

And, he was fine with that, at first. You’re still a cool girl and he still enjoys spending time with you, even if it just as friends.

But, lately, it’s been harder and harder for him to push aside his feelings. Whenever he’s around you, all he can think about is what it would feel like to kiss you, just once. It’s gotten to the point where he thinks he might actually do it, but that would ruin everything, so instead he runs away from you whenever you try to spend more than a few minutes with him.

Because that’s a much better option.

“Hey, Alex,” Sean calls when he notices him standing in the doorway. “You want next? I don’t think my ego can take another crushing defeat.”

You turn and beam at him, lighting up the whole room. “Yea, come on, Summers. I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

He stumbles over his words for a second, before blurting out, “Yes,” because he misses spending time with you.

Somehow, your smile brightens even more, and you gesture to seat in front of you.

Before he even sits down, Alex knows he’s made a mistake. Especially when Sean says, “Alright, I’ve got some studying to do. You two have fun,” and makes a hasty exit, leaving the two of you alone.

You don’t say anything as you set the board back up and the two of you play in silence for the first few minutes of the game. It’s not an awkward silence; it’s comfortable and friendly, where neither of you has to speak to just enjoy each other’s company.

But, without the distraction of conversation, Alex find his focus drifting to other things. He notices the way the sun highlights your face and the way your hair falls perfectly with hardly any effort, even when you run your hand through it. He notices the way your lips quirk up in the faintest smirk when you’ve figured out the best move. And he notices, all too well, how you chew your bottom lip while you’re thinking.

For just a moment, he begins to lean forward towards you. When he realizes what he’s doing, he pulls back sharply and stands, making you frown in confusion.

“Sorry,” he mutters, glancing down to the floor. “I gotta go.”

“Alex?” you call after him. “Alex, wait!”

He moves fast, but you’re faster and manage to catch him by the wrist just before he can make it out of the library. Part of him wants to wrench out of your grasp and bolt, but another part of him just wants to wait a little bit longer because your hand feels so soft on his skin.

“Alex, you’ve been avoiding me all week now.”

He shakes his head and trains his gaze out the far window, looking at the trees instead of your face. “No, I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have! You’ve barely said three sentences to me and every time we start to hang out, you make up some excuse to run away.” You frown and drop his wrist from your grasp. “Did I say or do something to upset you? Because if I did, I’m sorry.”

He groans in the back of his throat and runs his hands through his hair. Way to not ruin your friendship, he thinks bitterly. “You didn’t. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.”

“Well, then what is it, because it’s gotta be something,” you plead.

“it’s just—” He bites back the words and shakes his head again. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he mutters as he turns to leave.

“Alex Summers, don’t you dare walk away from me!”

When he turns back to face you, his heart shatters. You look so sad, so hurt, and so confused. All he wants to do is wrap his arms around you and make you feel better, but he can’t. Not when he’s not sure he could keep from doing or saying something to make you even more uncomfortable.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he says. “I just… I can’t hang out with you, anymore.”

“Why not?” you whine, your voice breaking.

He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw, but he can’t stop from blurting, “Because, **you’re really cute and it’s ruining my life because I think about kissing you _all the time_** , and I can’t! And I’m sorry that I can’t be your friend, because I shouldn’t be that guy, but I want to kiss you and I can’t and _it kills me_!”

You gape at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Then, let out a frustrated growl and yell back, “Then kiss me, already, you idiot! Who told you that you can’t, because I sure as hell didn’t!”

He stares back at you, shocked. “Wait. Seriously?”

“Yes!” You huff and glare at him. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for, like, three months, now! I keep telling you how sweet you are and how funny you are and how any girl would be so lucky to have you, but you just—”

He cuts your words off with a bruising kiss, cupping the back of your head as he closes the distance between you. You’re caught off guard for a moment, before wrapping your arms around his neck and melting against him.

When you pull away, both of you are panting and breathless. A small smile creeps onto your face as you look up at him and say, “About damn time.”


	3. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: PG-13 for one f-bomb
> 
> Featuring prompts #26 ("What are you reading?" "10 tips for beautiful hair the Government doesn’t want you to know." "WHAT the fxxx?") and #67 ("I love you." "What if I got a bowl cut?") from [this](https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts) prompt list.

Alex looks down at you with a fond smile, snuggled into his side as you recline on the sofa reading your magazine. The two of you have only been together for four months, but they’ve been the best four months of his life. Alex can’t remember the last time he’d felt so in control of his life—certainly not since his powers manifested.

“Maybe we should take a vacation,” he muses, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Just you and me.”

You nod, still looking at your magazine. “That’s nice.”

“Where should we go?” he asks, grinning down at you. “Maybe California. Or, we could go to London. I bet Charles would let us borrow the jet for a weekend.”

“Sure.”

He raises his eyebrow, knowing full well you aren’t paying a bit of attention to him. “While we’re there we can break into Buckingham Palace and steal the Crown Jewels.”

“Whatever you want, hun.”

“You aren’t listening to a word I’m saying,” he chides, nudging you. “ **What are you reading, anyway?** ”

“ **Ten Tips for Beautiful Hair the Government Doesn’t Want You to Know.** ”

“ **What the fuck?** ”

You grin and giggle. “No, just looking at haircuts. Thinking about changing up my look,” you say, wrinkling your nose at some less-than-fashionable examples.

He chuckles and shakes his head, forgetting any plans about a romantic getaway. There’s no way Charles would let the two of you go, anyway, even if you are both adults. Besides, neither of you have jobs, so you don’t have any money, either.

Still, the idea of spending just a day or two completely alone with you makes his heart skip a beat.

Before he can rethink it, he presses his nose to the top of your head and mumbles, “ **I love you.** ”

“ **What if I got a bowl cut?** ” you giggle, holding up a picture. “Wouldn’t that just be so sexy? The height of fashion.”

Alex laughs and shakes his head. “Babe, did you hear anything I just said?”

You hum and finally toss the magazine onto the coffee table. “I’m sorry, baby,” you chuckle, gazing up at him. “What is it?”

“I said, I love you.”

Even if you never say it back, Alex thinks it’s all worth it just for the priceless expression on your face. “Y-you love me?” you stammer, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“I love you,” he repeats, smiling down at you, though he suddenly feels very self-conscious. “Do, uh, do you—”

“Of course, I love you,” you cut him off, sitting up and throwing your arms around his neck. You both laugh as you shower kisses over his face and neck. “Oh, Alex, I love you so much.”

“Yea?” he asks with a grin, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into a soft kiss. “Even if I got a bowl cut?”

“Even then,” you agree, leaning in and kissing him again.


	4. Fxck Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: This chapter features sex. If you're under the age of 18, or uncomfortable with that, please _stop reading at the horizontal line_. Thanks.**  
>  Chapter Rating: PG-13 up until the horizontal line, NC-17 after
> 
> Featuring prompt #69 ("I’m aggressively thinking about having sex with you and trying to keep a straight face at the same time. Do you know how hard that is?") from [this](https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts) prompt list.

“So, what did you think of the reading?” you ask, looking up from your book. “I don’t really get this part, here.”

Alex watches you dreamily from across the table.

“Alex?” You grin at him. “You okay?”

“Hmm?” He straightens and clears his throat, trying and failing to suppress a smile. “Yea, I’m fine.”

You giggle and raise your eyebrows. “Really? Because, you seem like you’re kind of out of it. Have you even done the reading, yet?”

He shakes his head sheepishly. He knows he should have spent at least a little time on his course work, but studying classic literature, or physics, or calculus almost always turns into studying the way your shirt clings to your body, or the way you lick your lips while you’re focused on a book, or how incredible your legs look in those little shorts.

“Alex!” you scold him, laughing. “Come on. The exam is next week. We have to study.”

“Study,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I graduated high school. I don’t know how I got roped into this college crap.”

You snort and shake your head. “Because, when someone hands you a free college education, you take it! Now, come on.” You shove his arm playfully and grin. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

He laughs and grins back at you, hoping that you find it charming and not lecherous. “Look, babe, I’m gonna level with you, here. **I’m aggressively thinking about having sex with you and trying to keep a straight face at the same time. Do you know how hard that is?** I don’t have enough focus left to worry about Shakespeare.”

To his relief, you let out a loud laugh. With a mischievous grin, you lean forward and say, “Well, I guess we could take a quick break.”

“Really?” he asks, eyebrows raised in surprise and a wide grin spreading on his face.

“Really.”

* * *

 

 

“Oh, fuck, Alex!”

Your fingers tangle in his hair, tugging on the strands while he kisses and bites at your neck. Every so often, you reach down and rake your nails along his back, which hurts in the best way. You lock your legs around his waist as he thrusts into you, one hand snaking down to grip your hip while the other keeps his weight supported above you.

He kisses up to your jaw and presses a quick peck to your lips before smiling down at you. “Baby, you’re so beautiful,” he pants, biting his lip as you squeeze around him. “And you feel so, so good.”

“God, Alex, you feel amazing,” you gasp, leaning up and nipping gently at his neck. “Please don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he chuckles, dipping back down to kiss you forcefully, before trailing back down to your neck. You’ll have a huge hickey—or three—tomorrow, but you can be mad at him later. He’ll try to feel bad about it.

Your skin feels like velvet under his hands, all soft curves and smooth plains. With your wet heat wrapped around him and your breathy moans in his ear, he thinks he could live in this moment forever.

But then he snaps his hips and you arch your back off the mattress, biting your lip to keep from crying out as you groan low in your throat. You tighten as you cum and the stimulation is more than Alex can bear. With a soft grunt and a drawn-out moan, he lets go and rides out the pleasure with a few more shallow thrusts.

You lie there, sprawled out on his bed in satisfaction, as he cleans up, tossing the used condom into the waste bin. There’s something hypnotic about the way your chest heaves with your panting breaths and the blissed-out grin on your face. For not the first time, Alex marvels over how lucky he is to have found you—not just to have found you, but to have you want him and love him, as damaged as he is.

“I love you so much, you know,” he murmurs, sliding up next to you on the bed and kissing your temple. “You are the most important thing in my whole life.”

You chuckle in a wistful haze and cuddle into his side, resting your head on his chest. “I love you, too, Alex. More than anything.”

His heart pounds in his chest so hard, he’s sure you can hear it, if not feel it. Taking a quick breath to compose himself, he says to you, “[N], let’s get married.”

 


	5. Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: PG-13 for brief mentions of the sex that happened last chapter
> 
> Featuring prompt #6 ("This was impulsive. Probably shouldn’t have done it. WHO CARES?") from [this](https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts) prompt list.

You stare blankly at Alex for a long, long moment. You stare blankly at Alex for entirely too long of a moment and he feels himself begin to fidget. He can’t stand the weight of your stoic expression, so he closes his eyes and takes a composing breath.

But, when he looks at you, you’re still staring. “Please say something,” he groans.

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. Could you repeat that?”

He sighs and tries to give you a half smile, but it’s probably more of an embarrassed grimace. “I said, let’s get married.”

Your eyes widen and you sit up out of his arms. “Wow,” you gasp out, chuckling awkwardly. “I really thought you’d make something else up, there. You know, like, asking me to marry you was just a post sex, heat of the moment thing and you didn’t actually mean to say it, but.” You laugh again. “But you just said it again and that must mean you meant it, right?”

You look at him with a frantic expression. “You do mean it, right?”

“I do,” he says slowly. “Unless you are completely freaked out and think I’m some kind of lunatic right now, in which case I was totally joking.”

“Alex.”

He sighs and leans over the edge of the bed, grabbing your shirt and tossing it to you. Somehow, this seems like a better conversation to have clothed.

“Yes, I meant it, okay?” he says, pulling on his pants. He waits until you’re both mostly clothed before continuing, “[N], I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. Before I met you, I didn’t know I _could_ feel like this, let alone that I ever _would_.

“And I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like this.” He smiles at you, at the way your cheeks turn pink at his words. “So?”

You let out a breathy chuckle and shake your head in disbelief. “Alex, that is… incredibly sweet. And I love you, so much, I do. More than anything. And you know that. But we’ve only been together a year!”

“So what?” he says, perhaps a little too loud in his excitement. “So, we’ve only been together for a year? Who cares? I love you. Being with you makes me happy and it feels right and I know—” He pauses to come up to you, to cup your face in his hands. “I _know_ I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, I’m asking you, please, [N], be my wife.”

You look up at him for another long moment, your eyes fixed on his as he gazes down at you hopefully. That you haven’t pushed him away and run screaming from the room in terror seems like a good sign.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, you nod your head slowly and whisper. “Okay. Yes. Let’s get married.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Yes!” Alex wraps his arms tight around your waist and spins you around, then rains kisses all over your face once your feet have once more hit the ground. “Oh, [N], babe, I’m going to make you so happy. I promise, I will make sure you are always happy.”

You giggle and bury your face against his neck. “You already make me happy, Alex,” you mumble, kissing the hollow of his throat.

He pulls away and grips you by the shoulders, grinning down at you. “Let’s go now. Let’s do it now, come on. We can go to the courthouse. If we hurry, we might be able to get them to do it today.”

As soon as he says it, he expects you to laugh and insist on a proper wedding, but you seem to have caught his enthusiasm. You nod your head vigorously and agree, “Okay! Let’s go!”

He grins and grabs you by the hand, all but dragging you down the hall, laughing like little kids as you run past your friends and teachers.

“We’re going on a date,” you call over your shoulder when Hank tries to stop you and ask what’s going on. “We’ll be back later! Tell the professor!”

Five hours later, you and Alex climb into his car, holding your marriage certificate. You’d had to lie and say that Alex was in the military about to be deployed to get them to rush it, but he could live with that. A little white lie was worth it, to be able to call you his wife.

You giggle and grin as you read over the document again. “Oh, my God,” you sigh, calming slightly. “This was insane, you know. This was… reckless. **This was impulsive. Probably shouldn’t have done it.** ” The two of you share a look and a wide grin splits your face as you laugh. “ **Who cares?** We’re married!”

Alex laughs with you, pulling your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles. “Hank is going to kill me,” he chuckles.

“He’ll have to go through me, first,” you quip with a definitive nod.

He grins and kisses your hand again. “I love you, you know.”

You smile back, warm and adoring. “You damn well, better. I’m not gonna be a twenty-year-old divorcee.” With a grin, you lean over and kiss the side of his mouth. “I love you, too.”


	6. Wed Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> Featuring prompt #11 ("I don’t know what I’m feeling, but there’s a lot of it.") from [this](https://persuasivus.tumblr.com/post/162906876567/some-hilarious-writing-prompts) prompt list.

“You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!” Raven scolds, hovering in the doorway of your room. “It’s bad luck!”

Alex glares and practically growls, “We’re already married! The wedding was six months ago. This is just for show. Let me in!”

“It’s the principle of it, Alex!” Before he can protest further, she slams the door in his face and locks it.

“Ugh, can I at least talk to her through the door?” he yells, banging fruitlessly on the hardwood.

“I’m here, Alex,” you call through the door, a smile in your voice. “What is it?”

Just hearing your voice relaxes him instantly and he grins. “I just wanted to check on you. See how you’re doing.”

You giggle and he can just imagine you’re rolling your eyes or shaking your head at him. “I’m fine, Alex. How are you doing?”

“Surprisingly, I’m super nervous,” he chuckles, resting his forehead against the door.

“Well, I hope you’re not having second thoughts about this whole marriage thing, because you’re about six months too late for that.”

There’s a playfulness in your tone that makes him smile. “No, nothing like that. It’s just… **I don’t know what I’m feeling, but there’s a lot of it.** ”

“I think that might be excitement, Summers,” you laugh. “Don’t be nervous, babe. The hard part’s over. This is just the after party for all our whiny little friends who were insulted they didn’t get to see—Ow!”

He can hear Raven’s muffled voice complaining about something and chuckles. “Don’t hurt my wife, Raven! I’ll have to come in there and blast you.”

“I’d like to see you try, Summers!” she calls back. “Your wife has to finish getting ready, now, so why don’t you go see if there’s someone else you can distract.”

He shakes his head with a small smile and calls through the door, “[N], I love you!”

“I love you, too, Alex! I’ll see you in a little bit.”

There isn’t much for Alex to do at this point other than wait. So, he lounges in the library, chatting with Darwin, Sean, and Hank until it’s time to go out back and stand at the altar.

When your families insisted that the two of you have a “proper wedding” they could attend, Alex hadn’t been big on the idea. There didn’t seem to be any reason for it; you two are married and happy, and that’s the important part. Who cared if you didn’t have some big ceremony to declare it in front of your family and friends?

But, now that he’s here, he has to admit everything looks nice. You’d insisted on simplicity, with a small white archway decorated with red flowers and a white fabric “aisle” between folding chairs set up on either side, also strewn with red flower petals.

It looks elegant in its simplicity, which puts Alex more at ease than he might have been in a fancy church setting. The two of you will just get this over with quick and go back to your life together.

The crowd stands as the music begins playing, signaling your entrance. Any thoughts Alex had of “getting this over with” vanish when he sees you all dressed up. You look perfect—absolutely stunning—and he doesn’t know how he could have ever been anything but excited by the prospect of this ceremony.

“Wow,” he breathes when you stop next to him. “You look amazing.”

You flash him a coy smile. “You don’t clean up too bad yourself.”

The minister clears his throat, and begins, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

Alex is only vaguely aware of anything else going on around him, captivated as he is by you. The two of you have been married for six months and he hasn’t yet missed an opportunity to call you his wife, but seeing you here, like this, it finally feels real to him. And reality feels fantastic.

“Do you, Alexander, take [N] to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

He smiles warmly at you. “I do.”

“And do you, [N], take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

You giggle and nod. “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

With a grin, Alex cups the back of your neck and pulls you up into a soft kiss. He still can’t believe he gets to do this with you for the rest of his life, but he’s definitely looking forward to it.


End file.
